User talk:HelpfulGuy
Welcome Hi there HelpfulGuy and welcome to Nitrome Wiki, the largest database for all things Nitrome! Our growing community currently has active users, and you have now become one of them with your contributions to Submolok. Please take some time to read this wiki's policy here, as it may differ from that of other wikis. Most notably, personal images cannot be uploaded to Nitrome Wiki and must be uploaded off site. Fanart can be hosted on Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki. We have two additional sister wikis, covering different aspects of Nitrome: *Nitrome Fanfiction Wiki is a place for uploading Nitrome fanart and creating other fan related works such as stories or fan sequels. *Nitrome Pixel Love Wiki focuses on games featured in the Pixel Love section of the Nitrome blog. Looking for additional ways to help this wiki? A list of main tasks that need to be done can be found at Project:Helping out. For instance, try checking out Category:Article stubs for a list of short articles that require expansion. I hope you enjoy your time here. If you have any questions, feel free to leave a message on my talk page. Random-storykeeper (talk) 21:09, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome. HelpfulGuy (talk) 21:14, July 1, 2016 (UTC) RE:Need some help... has a brief introduction to templates. If you have any other questions, feel free to ask me. -- 23:01, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Thanks man HelpfulGuy (talk) 23:11, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Welcome sir! Hey! I just wanted to pop in and say welcome to the Nitrome Wiki! You have an impressive amount of edits for just being here for two days, and I wanted to say keep up the good work! As you already seem know, feel free to ask me or any of the other admins if you need help! (NOBODY is a super-genius. I secretly suspect he is a wiki-editing robot...) Happy editing and thanks for joining our community! :) Your pal 20:36, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! 28 edits aren't that much... some of them are just messages and stuff HelpfulGuy (talk) 20:39, July 2, 2016 (UTC) RE:Gifs I'm not sure. There are probably some mobile apps that allow you to record gifs, but the gifs won't have a transparent background. I assume that the gifs GouchnoxWiki makes are made by taking a screenshot of every single frame of what he wants to animate, giving each frame a transparent background, and then creating a gif. Although this method works, according to him it takes a long time to make each gif. You can get a game's graphics by decompiling the game, but currently I'm not sure how you would do this since Nitrome's games are made in Unity. However, I am still looking for how do this, so if I do find a way I will message you back. -- 02:28, July 8, 2016 (UTC) Image names Hi HelpfulGuy! I was noticing that you've been uploading a number of images lately. On the Nitrome Wiki, we have a specific way we name our images when we upload them, though, so that they don't become cluttered and unfindable. Basically you just need to put the name of the game the image is from at the beginning of the title, and make the rest descriptive to what the image is of. You can read all about it here. Thanks for uploading images and all your other contributions to the wiki! 23:46, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Well I didn't think it would make that big of a difference, but thanks for clearing it up. Also I appreciate your thanks, Emite. HelpfulGuy (talk) 00:30, July 28, 2016 (UTC)